La leona y el dragón
by PurpleGoblet206
Summary: Ella, que había salido de Hogwarts cuatro semanas antes, enamorada de Ron Weasley, ahora volvería enamorada del que era su peor enemigo.
1. Los cambios comienzan

**Es la primera historia que escribo, así que os agradecería que me dejéis reviews, porque así puedo seguir escribiendo (al menos, al saber que alguien la lee.)**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La leona y el dragón.<strong>

_Capítulo 1: Los cambios comienzan._

_Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Él, muy tranquilamente respondió: Pasad. Sabía quienes estaban ahí, y sabía también que esto no iba a acabar bien. Tenía que elegir a 4 personas para ir a un viaje y poder representar a la escuela, él ya sabía quienes irían, pero estaba claro que todos se opondrían._

-Está usted loco, profesor?

_Malfoy, como siempre, dando la nota. Dumbledore sabía que sería él el que se quejara primero, le conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que no sería fácil convencerle._

-No, Draco, no estoy loco, simplemente os estoy informando una cosa; os iréis de viaje el día dos y volveréis 4 semanas después. Vais a representar a la escuela, de acuerdo? Nada más.

-No, me rehuso. No voy a ir.

-Cállate, Malfoy. Vamos a ir, los cuatro, aunque no quieras, a mi tampoco me hace demasiada ilusión ir contigo.

_Dumbledore se había comenzado a preguntar porqué no había decidido que fuese Hermione en lugar de Ron, pero tenía un poco de miedo sobre como acabaría todo si fuese ella quien fuera. Después de todo, deberían pasar 4 semanas juntos, y ella y Draco no podían estar ni 5 minutos._

-Iréis los cuatro, señor Malfoy. Padma Patil, MacMillan, Weasley y usted. Punto. No quiero más discusiones, de acuerdo? Os veo el día 2 a las 8 de la mañana. En punto. Podéis iros.

_Dumbledore se levantó, se dió media vuelta y se fué. Sonriendo. Draco, en cambio, se levantó, dió una patada a la silla donde había estado sentado, y se fué gruñendo. Los otros tres prefectos, salieron alegremente._

_**Viejo loco, a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre mandarme de viaje a vete tu saber donde con estos tres pringados? Por favor... Bueno, al menos no tendré que ver a ciertas personas durante unas 4 semanas, como a ese San Potter y su amiguita la sangre-sucia...**_

-Eh! Vigila por donde vas!

-Vigila tú, Finnigan! 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor! -_**No sé ni como puede seguir existiendo esta casa. Lo único que da, son problemas. Gryffindor, bah.**_

-Malfoy, no comiences! Además, no sé si lo sabías, pero TÚ no puedes quitar puntos! - _**Perfecto, ahora me habla la sangre-sucia esta...**_

-Cállate, quieres? - _**Me voy, porque al estar cinco segundos a su lado, ya me pongo enfermo..**_

_Dos días después, Malfoy fué citado otra vez en el despacho de Dumbledore, ambos sabían que, esta reunión, igual que la primera, no acabaría nada bien._

-QUÉ?

-Lo siento, Malfoy, pero es lo que hay. Weasley ha sufrido una intoxicación alimentaria. Cómo ha pasado? No lo sé, pero ahora está en la enfermería y, supongo que al menos, habrás mirado el calendario y quedan 2 días para que os vayáis. Así que, como él no puede asistir, Granger irá en su lugar.

-Imposible.

_Draco salió del despacho del profesor, con mala cara y pegó un portazo. No quería ir, pero, por otra parte, sabía que se lo podía pasar bien. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando..._

-Ves? Vas así de distraido, y luego echas la culpa a los demás. Muy mal, Draco. - Dijo Hermione, era, probablemente, la primera vez que ella le llamaba Draco.

-Ah, sí, lo siento. - _**Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que acabo de decir? Lo siento? A Granger? **_

_**Me ha sonreido? Hermione Jean Granger me acaba de sonreir? A mi, Draco Malfoy? El mundo está loco. **_

_Draco se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin, donde estaba Pansy esperandole. Ella se le tiró encima y le besó. Draco, espantado por lo que la Slytherin acababa de hacer, la empujó y le comenzó a gritar, hasta que llegó Nott y le dijo:_

_-_Tranquilo, dragoncito! Que está bajo un filtro de amor!

-Como que está bajo un filtro de amor? Y ya te lo he dicho, Nott, no me llames dragoncito.

-Lo que oyes. Ha encontrado unos chocolates y se los ha comido. No sé como ha podido ser tan tonta. Pero bueno, es Pansy. Y te llamaré dragoncito si quiero.

_Después de eso, Nott se fué, dejando a Draco al lado de Pansy, pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo ya que a los 5 minutos, Draco salió de la Sala Común otra vez para no tener que aguantar a Pansy, más atontada de lo normal. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor, pero ahí solo había una persona, Hermione Granger._

-La comadreja está bien? _**-Ahora enserio, qué me está pasando? Desde cuando yo le pido perdón a Hermione Granger y pregunto por el estado de salud de su mejor amigo?**_

-Ah, hola Draco, sí, está mejor, pero aún está en enfermería y puede que no salga de ahí hasta de aquí una semana. - _**Me sonríe. Lo que decía antes, el mundo está loco.**_

_**-**_Te importa que te haga una pregunta? _**-Vale, definitivamente, no sé que pasa conmigo, es como si las palabras salieran de mi boca sin antes pensarlas.**_

-Claro, dime.

-Por qué ahora eres simpática conmigo?

-Tendremos que convivir durante tres semanas, Malfoy. Sé que no te hace gracia, pero parece que tu también lo estás empezando a intentar. Así que, no perdemos nada. O eso creo, ya que tu me odias por el simple hecho de que soy una sangre-sucia. O porque me junto con Harry y Ron, no lo sé.

-Ah, bueno, solo era eso. Me alegro de que Weasley esté bien. Nos vemos luego.

_Dicho esto, Malfoy salió corriendo del comedor, nervioso, porque no sabía que le pasaba. En el tren de camino a Hogwarts, él aún odiaba a Hermione. Pero todo había cambiado cuando ella le había sonreido, horas antes. Y no la odiaba por el hecho de ser una sangre-sucia. Es más, él, al igual que su madre, no creía en los "estatus de sangre". Todo esta obra de teatro en la que él era el personaje principal, había sido creada por su padre y al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Él solo quería que su familia no sufriese ningún daño. Odiaba a Hermione por el hecho de ser diferente a todas las chicas que él conocía. Ella era diferente a Pansy, no había puesto ni un poco de interés en él nunca, y eso a él, le molestaba. Y bueno, ya que nos estamos sincerando, también la odiaba por el hecho de ser amiga de Ron y Harry._

_-_Draco, Draco, lo siento mucho! - _**Qué pesada, por Merlín..**_

-Ah, tranquila, pero la próxima vez, no comas caramelos, chocolates o lo que hayan sido, que no van dirigidos a ti, Parkinson.

_Draco siguió su camino hasta la Sala Común, tenía que prácticar unos hechizos para McGonagall, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que en lugar de sacar su varita, se fué a la cama, sin haber comido algo antes, lo único que hizo fué ponerse el pijama y dormir. Sólo quedaban dos días para irse a donde-sea-que-tenian-que-ir durante tres semanas._

-Malfoy, despiertate.

-No, Pansy, dejala tranquila, no te ha hecho nada! - _Gritaba Draco en sueños.- Dejala! Gra...Gran..._

-Draco, despierta! _- Gritaba Notts, desesperado porque solo faltaban 5 minutos para tener que bajar a desayunar, así que no escuchó el apellido que Draco había llamado._

-Pansy, no le hagas daño, por favor! Dejala! Lo siento!

-DRACO MALFOY! Despiertate YA! _- Volvió a gritar Theodore, esta vez, el triple de fuerte._

-Eh eh, tranquilito eh! - _Le respondió Draco despertandose, y frotándose los ojos._ - A ver, qué hora es?

-Ocho menos cinco, señor tranquilo. Me voy a desayunar, te veo en pociones. -_ Anunció Notts, mientras hacía ademán de irse. Pero se frenó en seco._ - Ah, dragoncito, que Pansy no le hará daño a nadie. Eh!

-De qué...? De qué hablas, estúpido? - _**Es más imbécil el pobre...**_

-Oh, vamos Malfoy, no te acuerdas del sueño que has tenido? Pansy le estaba haciendo daño a una chica, o al menos eso parecía, porque es lo que gritabas. Anda, te veo en Pociones, y no llegues tarde.

_**Qué sueño? Y por qué Notts no me ha dado más detalles? Bah, seguro que ha sido una tontería. Pero... **_

_Malfoy no fué a clases aquel día. Se escondió en un lavabo y sacó de su mochila una pequeña libreta, que ponía las iniciales "D.M" en la portada._

_**Querido Diario: **_

_**Son las 12:25 del medio día, y estamos a Viernes, lo que significa que debería estar en clase. Pero no, no lo estoy. Llevo desde las 9 de la mañana encerrado en uno de los lavabos de chicos, por el hecho de que no quiero ver a absolutamente nadie. Y soy prefecto, como pillen a un prefecto saltándose clase, ya veremos como acabo el curso.**_

_**No sé qué es lo que me pasa. Desde que ayer me sonrió, todo ha cambiado. Es como si yo ya no la odiara más. Mañana nos vamos de viaje (aún no sé a donde, pero la verdad es que me da igual) y estaré con ella durante tres semanas. No sé como acabará todo esto, puede que acabe odiandola otra vez, o puede que no. Puede que no nos dirijamos la palabra durante estas cuatro semanas, o puede que hablemos todo el día. No lo sé. Pero estoy asustado. Demasiado asustado.**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

_Al salir del lavabo, intentó pasar desapercibido, pero, dos personas de una casa "enemiga" se encontraron con él._

_-_Vaya, vaya. Pero si es Malfoy, saltándose clase.

-Potter, no tienes nada más interesante que hacer? - _Le preguntó Draco, mirando a Harry y su compañera._

_-_Harry, déjalo, no te ha hecho nada... - _Reclamó Hermione, Draco comenzaba a asustarse un poco por el comportamiento de la castaña._

-Ahora le defiendes, Mione? Es Malfoy, eh, por si no te habías dado cuenta! - _**No la grites, idiota! **_

_**-**_Sí, Potter, si sé quien es! Y por si no lo sabías, tendremos que convivir tres semanas, y me estoy intentando llevar bien con él. Si tu no estás de acuerdo, me da igual. Pero a mi, déjame hacer lo que yo crea que es mejor.

-Yo...Mione, yo... - _**Sí, ahora balbucea... Potter tenías que ser...**_

_**-**_Calla, Harry, de verdad. Vamos, Draco? - _**Hola? Me acaba de decir: Vamos, Draco? Definitivamente, estoy impresionado.**_

-Eh, bueno... Vamos... - _**Y soy realmente idiota.**_

_Harry mató con la mirada a Malfoy, pero los miraba atentamente. Desde cuando ellos se llevaban bien? En el tren mismo, se habían dicho de todo. Estaba impresionado e indignado. Así que se fué a visitar a Ron a la enfermería. Por otro lado, Hermione llevó a Draco a la Sala de los Menesteres. Debían hablar._

-Granger, qué hacemos aquí? Y por qué me has defendido antes?

-Calla, Draco. Te he defendido porque, como te dije ayer, estoy intentando llevarme bien contigo. Son tres semanas, no dos días.

-Impresionante... -_Fué la única palabra que le salió de la boca._

Bueno, te he traido aquí porque quiero hablar tranquilamente contigo y como no te has opuesto...

-Ya, la verdad es que no sé porqué no lo he hecho... -_**Eres idiota, Malfoy. De verdad que lo eres...**_

_Hermione pasó saliva y siguió a lo suyo._

_-_Por qué no has ido a clase?

-No tenía ganas.

-Por qué?

-No sé.

-Bueno, supongo que no me querrás dar detalles, lo entiendo, no somos amigos, ni nada parecido.

-Sí, supongo que por eso... Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Granger.

-No piensas ir a clases luego?

-No.

_Draco salió de la Sala de los Menesteres, y Hermione se quedó dentro. A los cinco minutos de haber salido de allí, se encontró con Harry Potter._

-Qué le has hecho a mi amiga, maldita serpiente? - _**Grita lo que quieras, pero no le he hecho nada. No me siento capaz de hacerle algo. Ahora no.**_

-Serpiente, dragoncito. A este punto hemos llegado. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta, es nada.

_Draco siguió su camino. Por un momento pensó en ir al comedor, pero sería mala idea. Se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin, últimamente, odiaba pasar por aquel lugar, pero él no sabía porqué. Antes era su lugar preferido. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, y se estuvo toda la tarde entretenido haciendo el equipaje, serían tres semanas largas. Se acostó, y se quedó dormido. Otra noche más sin haber bajado al comedor a cenar, sin ver a sus amigos. A las 8 en punto de la mañana siguiente, estaba de pie, esperando a Dumbledore, los jefes de cada casa y a sus compañeros. Dos minutos después llegó Padma con MacMillan. Faltaba ella._

-La señorita Granger se retrasará 5 minutos. Ha ido a hacer un engargo de mi parte_. - Anunció Dumbledore._

-A ver, chicos, iréis en avión hasta Brasil, peeeero, volveréis en barco, de acuerdo? Cuando lleguéis a la escuela de magia de allí, dormiréis de dos en dos, así que compartiréis, Padma con Hermione y MacMillan con Malfoy. - _**Brasil? Ha dicho Brasil? Nos vamos a Brasil?**_

_-_Perdone, profesora McGonagall, ha dicho usted Brasil?

-Sí, Ernie, que no habéis visto vuestros permisos?

-No, los enviasteis por lechuza a nuestros padres, profesora McGonagall – _**Ya ni se acuerdan de lo que hacen!**_

-Ah, sí, es verdad! _- Rió – _Pues eso, os vais a Brasil.

-Guay! _- Saltó Padma._

-Le pasa algo, señor Malfoy? No ha abierto la boca en lo que llevamos aquí – _**No, Snape, no me **__**pasa nada...**_

_**-**_No, profesor.

-Ya estoy aquí! Perdonad el retraso, ya está todo hecho, profesor Dumbledore! - _**Llegó, por fin. Draco, qué pasa contigo? De verdad...**_

-Vale, pues ya os podéis ir, chicos! Hagrid os acompañará hasta Londres y luego os váis al aeropuerto. De acuerdo? Tened cuidado y dejad orgullosos a la escuela. Aunque estoy segura de que lo haréis! - _Decía Minerva McGonagall con especial entusiasmo. _

_Hagrid les acompañó hasta el aeropuerto y cuando llegaron, despidió a todos y le dió un beso a Hermione en la frente, haciendole prometer que se cuidaría y que no se mataría con Draco. Subieron al avión, y empezaron el viaje. Hermione se sentó entre Draco y MacMillan. Tenía mala cara, pero no de enferma, si no de no tener ganas de estar sentada al lado de Draco._

_-Qué lees, leona? - **Juro que esto me ha salido sin querer.- **Digo, Hermione..._

_-Uno de mis libros muggles preferidos, La última canción. _

_-Ah, vale. -**No veo la hora de llegar allí, por favor, que sea pronto...**-_

_Cuando les trajeron la comida, Draco no comió. Cuando les trajeron la cena, tampoco. Hermione y Ernie le miraban de reojo, pero él hacía como si no se diese cuenta. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido._

_En su sueño, podía ver como Pansy Parkinson aplicaba un Cruciatus en Granger. Draco le gritaba que parase, que ella no le había hecho nada, pero no recibía respuesta. Pansy gritó: Avada... y en aquel momento, Draco despertó._

_-_Eh, Draco, que pasa? _- Le preguntó Hermione, muy preocupada, se le notaba en la cara._

-He tenido una pesadilla, pero ya está... Solo era eso...

-Por lo que me han dicho _-Saltó Padma-_ No es el primer día, Malfoy.

-Sí, a mi también me han dicho lo mismo. Nott nos comentó que ya llevabas dos noches igual y casi no comías. Estás bien, Draco?

-Sí, estoy bien.

-oooo-oooo-

-Draco, estás palido... -_**Desde cuando me preocupo yo por él? Siempre me ha tratado mal, lo último que se merece es esto.**_

-Ya se me pasará, Hermione. Es solo cuestión de descansar y ya.

_**Todo esto es demasiado raro. Es él, Draco Malfoy. Me odia, simplemente por no tener un buen estatus de sangre. Y yo, me preocupo por él. No sé que estoy haciendo...**_

_Draco se volvió a dormir, Hermione le miraba preocupada, porque no había comido nada, Ernie se dió cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, y empezó la conversación:_

-Sabes? Como bien ha dicho Padma, no es el primer día que le pasa algo así. Estoy preocupado, vamos al mismo colegio, y ahora tendremos que convivir cuatro semanas. Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero esta vez es diferente. Ya le has visto, se salta clase, no come, no cena, no sé si desayuna. Y los sueños...

-Se ve que siempre son los mismos. Él grita, es Pansy la que está allí. Y alguien más, alguien importante parece, alguien que él tiene miedo sea dañado._ -Continuó Padma- _No sé, pero yo también estoy preocupada, aunque sea Draco Malfoy.

_**Esta mini-conversación que hemos tenido no me ayuda. Tan solo hace que me preocupe más. Pero yo no puedo preguntarle que le pasa, porque sé que no me dirá nada...**_

_Hermione pensaba, y pensaba, y así, se quedó dormida. _

_-oooo-oooo-_

_El primero de los cuatro prefectos en el avión en despertar, fué Draco. Antes de intentar moverse, miró el reloj: 9:00 de la mañana. Se intentó mover, pero no pudo, al darse cuenta que tenía la cabeza de Hermione en el hombro. Si todo esto hubiese pasado un mes antes, él, sin pensarselo la hubiese despertado, sea como sea, para que quitase su cabeza. Pero ahora no, ahora no le molestaba, es más, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad. Padma se despertó 10 minutos después, y pudo ver a Draco con Hermione, por lo que su cara se transformó completamente. Pero calló. Y se volvió a dormir._

_Poco a poco, Hermione se fué moviendo más, y se acabó despertando. Ernie y Padma hicieron lo mismo. 5 minutos después, les llevaron el desayuno. Draco lo miró con asco, se levantó, se fué al lavabo y no salió de allí hasta 10 minutos después, cuando todos habían acabado de desayunar. Padma iba a preguntarle el porqué de no comer, pero en aquel momento se escuchó: Estamos aterrizando, por favor, manténgase sentado y con los cinturones. Llegaron, y fueron bajando, cada uno buscaba su equipaje y se dirigieron a la escuela donde estarían. La verdad, es que no tenían ni idea de que es lo que debían hacer y porqué debían "representar a la escuela". Allí todos fueron muy simpáticos, la directora les informó que se comía a las 2 y se cenaba a las 9. Malfoy hizo mala cara y se fueron a las habitaciones. Ahí, no estaban separados por casas. Chicas y chicos, punto. La "ventaja" por llamarle de alguna manera, era que la habitación de Ernie y Draco estaba enfrente de la de Padma y Hermione. Habían decidido que siempre se juntarían para desayunar, comer y cenar._

**_-oooo-oooo-_**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Reviews, por favor! :)**

**Snotty-Potty~**


	2. Cartas y poca paciencia

_Capítulo 2: Cartas y poca paciencia._

_-oooo-oooo- _

-Creo que leeré un rato, de acuerdo, Padma? _-Anunciaba Hermione, les habían dado el día libre a los cuatro para que pudieran ir a dar una vuelta por la escuela, pero ellos habían decidido empezar más tarde._

-Perfecto, Hermione. Tu a lo tuyo, porque yo creo que dormiré un rato.

_Hermione comenzó a sacar cosas de la mochila, pero se dió que no era la suya al ver las iniciales DM en una libreta pequeña, con filos platas._

_-oooo-oooo-_

-Eh, MacMillan, tienes tú mi mochila?

-No, dragón. Esta es de Hermione, diría. Sí, mira, es la suya, porque tiene el libro muggle que se estaba leyendo en el avión.

-Mierda.

_Draco salió disparado de la habitación, y se dirigió a la de enfrente, y gritó:_

-No, no! Eso es mio! Y ten, creo que esto te pertenece.

_Le devolvió la mochila a Hermione, cogió solo su diario y se volvió a la habitación sin decir nada más. Hermione, miraba extrañada a todos sitios por lo que acababa de pasar. Ernie estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos desorbitados y solo decía: "este niño..."_

_-oooo-oooo-_

_-Por Merlín. Eso ha estado cerca._

_**Querido diario: **_

_**No llevamos más de dos horas en Brasil y ya me arrepiento de haber venido. Hace menos de cinco minutos, la leona te tenía en sus manos. Pero he saltado y te he podido rescatar antes de que fueras abierto por nadie. Llevo tres días sin comer. Me siento enfermo, no sé que me pasa, pero me da igual. **_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

_Draco se quedó dormido con la libreta en sus manos, y justamente entraba Ernie. Lo único que hizo fué quitársela y dejarla en su mochila otra vez. No la abrió, ni leyó, no hizo nada. Sólo la guardó._

_Y en aquel momento comenzaba otra vez...:_

-No, no, no, no! Déjala, maldita! No la toques! -_Lloraba, Ernie nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy llorando, pero Draco lloraba y Ernie se preocupaba, así que fué a la habitación de Hermione y Padma y volvió a la suya con ellas. Ellas solo observaban. Cuando Draco más o menos se había calmado un poco, Hermione se acercó y le tocó la frente. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Ordenó que le trajeran un poco de agua tibia y unos paños, y se los colocó. Draco estuvo enfermo durante tres días, pero se rehusaba a a ir a la enfermería del colegio, por lo que Padma, Hermione y MacMillan se turnaban para cuidarle._

-Come, pesado!

-Calla, MacMillan, no grites, que te tengo al lado. De acuerdo? Y no, no como.

-Vale, dragoncito, pero come!

-No tengo hambre. _**-A la gente le cuesta bastante entender que significa NO. **_

_**-**_No sé que hacer contigo, de verdad... No comes, no te mueves, no sé, deberías estar en enfermería en lugar de aquí metido todo el día. _**-Si no me muevo, es porque no me dejáis salir de aquí!**_

-Ya estoy aquí! -_Dijo Hermione entrando por la puerta de la habitación.- _Me encanta este colegio!

-No sé porqué, pero me parecía raro que no lo hubieses dicho antes, eh, Granger. -_Dijo Draco, siendo borde, tenía sus ataques de bipolaridad y nadie lo entendía._

_-_Calla, Malfoy. -_Miró al plato de comida, que estaba lleno_.- No se suponía que tu te encargarías de que comiese, Ernie?

-Sí, pero ya le conoces. No come ni aunque le pagues.

-Es más raro este chico, de verdad...

-Hola, estoy aquí, aún, eh...

-Yo creo que deberíais enviar alguna lechuza a Hogwarts -_Dijo Andreia, una chica que estudiaba en el colegio donde estaban._

_-_Y tu eres...? _-__**Quién se supone que es?**_

-Andreia, me llamo Andreia. Estoy en la habitación de al lado de la de Hermione y Padma. Y tú, eres un poco borde.

-Y tú, una que se mete donde no la llaman.

-Malfoy, por favor! No la conoces y ya estás siendo rudo con ella. Contrólate, quieres? _-Gritó Hermione._

-Cállate tú también.

_Hermione y Andreia abandonaron la habitación. Pero no sin antes gritarle un par de cosas a Draco, como "No sé ni porque me preocupo por ti!", "No sé en que pensaba Dumbledore al mandarme aquí contigo, está loco!", "Preferiría tirarme de la torre de Astronomía a convivir contigo dos días más!"._

_Ernie se quedó con él, y le empezó a hacer preguntas._

_-_De verdad, Draco... Qué es lo que te pasa con Hermione? Padma me contó que en el avión te vió acariciandole el cabello mientras ella dormía y ahora, te comportas así. Como un niño de 10 años. De los 3 que te hemos estado cuidando, ella ha sido la que más tiempo ha pasado aquí. Y ella es la que más mal lo ha pasado por culpa tuya. No deberías tratarla así ahora que parecía que os llevaríais bien.

-Y es culpa...?

-Tuya? Sí. _**-Nunca me deja acabar las frases, que rabia de niño.**_

_**-**_Me voy.

-Estás loco, Draco Malfoy? Llevas tres días enfermo, sin salir de aquí, y ahora quieres salir?

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, tres días sin salir. Quiero conocer el lugar, al menos...

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras.

_MacMillan salió enfadado de la habitación pensando por qué Draco nunca le hacía caso. Draco se levantó de la cama y se fué a la ducha. Minutos después salió, se puso un traje negro y salió de la habitación. En el camino vió a aquella Andreia, ella le miró con mala cara y él siguió su camino. Padma también se encontró con él y comenzó a gritarle, pidiendo que volviera a su habitación y que si no lo hacía haría algo peor que enviar una lechuza a Hogwarts._

-Estás loca si crees que te tengo miedo.

-No, a mi no, pero ya veremos. -_**Esa sonrisa, cuando viene de una chica... Da miedo.**_

_**-oooo-oooo-**_

_Hermione llegó a su habitación y Andreia llegó 5 segundos después para entregarle un sobre._

_-_Hermione! Mira que te ha llegado! Es una carta de Hogwarts! -_**Qué miedo... Espero que sea de Harry y no de un profesor. Aunque si fuera un profesor, podría contarle lo de Draco...**_

_Hermione le quitó el sobre, y miró de quién venía. Minerva McGonagall. Se quedó de piedra, porque nunca los profesores enviaban carta a los alumnos, pero decidió que le contestaría._

_**Querida Hermione:**_

_**Cómo va todo por Brasil? Espero que bien, que estéis disfrutando y que os estéis portando bien.**_

_**Por aquí todo va bien, Potter y Weasley (que ya se encuentra mejor, por cierto) han sido castigados durante una semana y están ayudando a Snape con parte de su trabajo. Pero no es novedad. **_

_**Malfoy y tú lo lleváis bien? No os habéis matado aún, supongo. Padma y MacMillan están bien, también? Supongo que probablemente les llegará alguna carta del Dumbledore o de los respectivos jefes de sus casas.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Mis mejores deseos,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall.**_

_Hermione se quedó impresionada por la carta de su profesora. Leyó lo de Harry y Ron, pero pensó lo mismo que su profesora, no era novedad. Esto ya acostumbraba a pasar. Cogió una pluma, el tintero, y un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir:_

_**Profesora McGonagall:**_

_**Por aquí, bueno, las cosas entre nosotros van bien, pero hay un pequeño problema. No tenía planeado decirlo, pero creo que sería lo mejor.**_

_**Draco lleva enfermo desde el día que llegamos. Bueno, dos días antes creo que también estaba igual. No desayunaba, ni comía, ni cenaba. Tenía el mismo sueño cada noche, era Pansy Parkinson la que aparecía y por lo que he podido suponer, ella intentaba dañar a alguien a quien él quería. La primera noche, diría que fué, él dormía y comenzó a gritar. Cuando se calmó un poco, Padma y yo fuimos a la habitación y nos dimos cuenta de que tenía fiebre.**_

_**Durante estos días, no ha salido de su habitación, pero sigue sin querer comer. **_

_**En fin. Por lo demás, todo perfecto. Adoro este colegio, es realmente genial. Me paso el día en la biblioteca y por ahora no sé en qué teníamos que representar a la escuela. Todo está muy tranquilo.**_

_**Los profesores están todos bien? Espero y confío en que sí. **_

_**En cuanto a lo de Harry y Ron, no me sorprende, como usted ha dicho, no es novedad. Espero que no se vuelvan a meter en líos. **_

_**Dentro de poco, espero enviarle una lechuza al profesor Dumbledore, quiero preguntarle una cosa sobre el encargo que me mandó a hacer el día antes de venir aquí (y bueno, la misma mañana también.)**_

_**Saludos,**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger.**_

_-oooo-oooo-_

_Draco seguía dando vueltas por el jardín, subió a una de las 3 torres que había en la escuela y se encontró a Hermione, al lado de una lechuza._

_-_MALFOY, QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? -_**Ya comienza a gritar...**_

_**-**_Eh, eh, leoooooona, tranquila!

-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, DRACO? -_**Grita, grita lo que quieras, peeeero, va a ser que voy a comenzar a pasar de ti.**_

-Me aburría y decidí salir de la habitación.

-Maldito Ernie! Habiamos quedado que no te dejaría salir de la habitación, hasta que estuvieses mejor!

-Eh, sabes cual es el problema, sabelotodo? Que no tenéis ningún poder sobre mi, así que puedo salir si quiero!

_Draco se iba acercando a Hermione, tanto que ya rozaban narices. Se miraban fijamente, pero no decían nada. Pero, Draco tenía muy poca paciencia, y como seguían sin decirse nada, dió media vuelta y se fué por donde había venido. Hermione le miraba y suspiraba, estaba de los nervios, por lo que Draco le había dicho, pero tenía razón... _

_Draco se fué a su habitación, pero ni bien llegó, se fué. Ernie MacMillan estaba besándose con una chica, pero no se pudo fijar en su rostro porque MacMillan la tapaba._

_**Ah bueno, y Abbott, dónde quedó?**_

_Después de este fugaz pensamiento, Draco decidió ir a la biblioteca un rato, odiaba la biblioteca y todos lo sabían, por eso fué que Hermione se sorprendió en cuanto le vió entrar._

-Bueno bueno, Malfoy, qué haces aquí? Me estás siguiendo, o me lo parece?

-Bueno bueno, Granger, estás borracha, o me lo parece? -_Le encantaba hacerla rabiar, según él, se veía hermosa cuando fruncía el ceño._

-Tan idiota como siempre -_Dijo Hermione, sonriendo, se lo había tomado en broma, y eso a Draco le sorprendió._

_-_Tan simpática como siempre.

-Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?

-Eh, de acuerdo..

_Salieron de la biblioteca haciendo el máximo ruido posible, riendo, mirandose. Como si nunca se hubiesen odiado._

-Dónde quieres ir?

-No sé, pero no podemos salir de aquí, así que... jardines?

-De acuerdo! -**Que sonrisa más bonita...**

_Caminaron durante cinco minutos más y llegaron a los jardines, Hermione tiró su mochila, y se sentaron. Por primera vez, a Draco parecía no molestarle el hecho de llevar traje y ensuciarlo, Hermione pareció notarlo._

_-_Eh, creo que no te has dado cuenta dragoncito, pero vas con traje.

-Lo sé, y me da igual, tengo como diez más en la maleta. Si que te fijas, no?

-Te queda bien el negro.

-Lo sé.

-Creido.

-Sabelotodo.

-Maleducado.

-Bonita. -_**Bonita? Acabo de decir bonita? **_

_Hermione no dijo nada. Solo sonrió y se sonrojó. Sacó su libro, hizo aparecer una manta, lo suficientemente grande para que los dos se pudiesen tumbar, y se tumbó. Draco hizo lo mismo, a su lado, y mientras ella leía, él la observaba. Hermione se comenzó a sentir incómoda, pero no dijo nada. Hubo un momento en el que dejó de concentrarse mientras leía, pero no se movió. Siguió mirando el libro y pensó. Pensó en como todo había cambiado desde que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore le dijo que sería ella quien viajaría con ellos y no Ron, y en como todo había cambiado desde que él le pidió aquel favor el día antes de marchar._

-En qué piensas, leona?

-En... -_No pudo acabar la frase porque Ernie les interrumpió._

_-_Hoooooooola parejita!

-No somos pareja, MacMillan -_**Que booooorde llega a ser...**_

-Bueno, lo que sea. Cómo os va todo?

-Bien, pero no tan bien como a ti, a que no? _**-Risa malevola!**_

-De qué hablas? -_Preguntaron Hermione y Ernie al mismo tiempo._

_-_Muak, muak, muak!

-ERNIE! Estás loco?

-Me quería ahorrar esto, Malfoy.

-Eh, has preguntado qué tal va todo, y yo te he respondido.

-Estás loco, Ernie, de verdad. Venimos aquí a representar a la escuela aún no sabemos en qué y tu vas, y empiezas a besarte con la primera chica que te pasa por delante.

-No ha sido la primera chica que ha pasado por delante. Es Andreia. Tu amiga.

-Era ella! No la había reconocido! _-La borde aquella?_

-Impresionante, de verdad! Qué vergüenza, ahora como la miraré?

-Pues ya sabes, para mirar a alguien has de...

-Calla, Malfoy. -_**No lo admite, pero le ha hecho gracia, porque está sonriendo. -**_ No me lo creo, Ernie...

-Por qué? Tan feo soy?

-Hooooombre... -_Respondió Malfoy, tan simpático como siempre._

_-_Calla, Draco, no necesito tu respuesta. -_**Aquí todos son bordes, no sé que les he hecho.**_

-Calla, calla, calla. Es lo único que me podéis decir?

_No le respondieron, así que malhumorado se fué. Mientras se iba alejando, oía a Hermione gritarle a Ernie por lo que estaba haciendo. No estaba de acuerdo, y también hablaba sobre Hannah. Draco, al llegar al piso de las habitaciones, escuchó como Padma le gritaba a Andreia también, diciendo que no era correcto lo que hacía y que si estaba loca. Él, pasó de todo, como siempre, entró a la habitación, cogió su diario, y comenzó a escribir. Todo lo que escribía, lo iba leyendo._

_**Querido Diario:**_

_**Sé que hace días que no escribo, pero he estado enfermo. Aún sigo sin ganas de comer, pero bueno.**_

_**Al tema, estos días la leona ha estado cuidandome. Bueno, los demás también, pero ha sido ella la que ha pasado más tiempo conmigo. Y aún así, yo le he hecho la vida imposible durante todos estos años. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, aunque ahora no puedo hacer nada, simplemente, tratarla bien e intentar llevarme bien con ella, y también, controlar mis impulsos. Se hace querer, tiene una bella sonrisa, y aunque sea la típica sabelotodo, es agradable estar a su lado...**_

_-_De verdad piensas todo eso? -_Dijo una voz que le sobresaltó._

_**-oooo-oooo-**_

Y hasta aquí el 2ndo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que aunque no sea muy interesante, yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendolo.

**Bumbatwint-chan: **Gracias por el review! Al menos me ha quedado claro que alguien lo lee, espero que este capítulo te haya dejado satisfecha y que nos "veamos" al próximo!

Y gracias también a los que habéis agregado la historia a vuestros favoritos! Saludos! :D

Ah, por cierto, si veo que este capítulo os ha gustado, mañana para recompensar, puede que suba otro! :)

**Snotty-Potty~**


	3. Lágrimas, besos y sorpresas nongratas

_Hooola! Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Sé que es DEMASIADO corto, pero la verdad es que me estoy planteando dejar de escribir, porque solo tengo un review de dos capítulos que he publicado... Así que todo depende de vosotros. Espero que este os guste._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3: Lágrimas, besos y sorpresas non-gratas.<em>

_-_De verdad piensas todo eso? -_Dijo una voz que le sobresaltó._

_Se giró y vió a Ernie que entraba solo, Draco guardó el diario y no respondió. Pero Ernie no se dió por vencido y volvío a hacer la pregunta._

_-_De verdad piensas todo eso?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Enamorado, eh?

-Qué? No, no. -_Draco rió.-_ Siento una especie de atracción. Pero no me enamoraría de una sangre-sucia ni aunque me pagaran y menos aún de ella. -_**Bang! Esto si que ha sido cruel...-**_

_**-**_Eres imbécil, Draco Malfoy! -_Hermione había estado en el marco de la puerta escuchando todo lo que ellos decían. Al gritar aquello, Draco se dió cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos._

_-_Hermione...

-Cállate! -_La joven entró en la habitación, le dió una bofetada, y salió corriendo, aún seguía llorando._

_-_Te has pasado...

-Crees que no lo sé, MacMillan? Joder...

-En fin, ahora solo te queda esperar a que se le pase...

-Si se le pasa...

-Bueno, sí, eso es discutible.

-Eres idiota.

-No soy yo el que ha dicho cosas muy muy malas de una persona y ella estaba detrás. -_Le guiñó un ojo y se fué. En aquel momento, Draco tenía ganas de dejar a Ernie MacMillan sin cuello._

_**Asdfghjkl! Soy idiota.. Ahora qué hago? **_

-Tú, te ha llegado esto. - _Dijo Padma entrando a la habitación y entregándole una carta.- _No sé si lo sabías, pero eres imbécil.

-Sí, ya me ha quedado claro, Padma. Y gracias por la carta.

-De nada Malfoy. -_Dió media vuelta y salió de ahí._

_Draco miró el sobre. No ponía quién la enviaba, pero lo supo inmediatamente. El sobre era verde y tenía dibujada una rosa plateada. Sólo podía ser una persona. Pansy Parkinson._

_**Querido Draco:**_

_**Ya sabes que normalmente no escribo cartas, pero supongo que habrás podido reconocer el sobre enseguida. He hecho una excepción por ti.**_

_**He oído que has estado enfermo estos tres/cuatro días. Cómo te encuentras ahora? Te cuida bien la enfermera? Espero que sí, si no, Dumbledore me escuchará.**_

_**Estos días estan pasando bastante lento, se nota que no estás, y te echo de menos casi tanto como tu a mi (supongo y espero.)**_

_**San Potter y la Comadreja están cumpliendo un castigo gracias a mi, durará una semana y consiste en ayudar a nuestro estimado profesor, Severus Snape. Como te imaginarás, no les ha hecho mucha gracia.**_

_**Espero que no hayas conocido a muchas chicas eh, y menos aún que te juntes con Patil y la sangre-sucia esta.**_

_**Te dejo ya, tengo que ir a clase de Pociones. Aburrimiento. **_

_**Contéstame! Quiero saber como va todo por allí.**_

_**Te echo de menos. Quiero verte ya!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Pansy Parkinson. **_

_Al acabar de leer la carta, Draco se dió media vuelta, buscó su mochila y sacó de allí un trozo de pergamino, pluma y tintero. Y comenzó a escribir..._

_**Pansy,**_

_**Sí, he podido reconocer el sobre enseguida (aunque no me hubiese molestado no saber de quien era.)**_

_**Sí, he estado enfermo, y no, no me ha cuidado la enfermera. La persona que me ha cuidado durante estos tres/cuatro días ha sido Hermione Granger, ha estado a mi lado casi todo el día, y se ha preocupado por mí. Así que supongo que con esta frase también puedo contestar a tu segunda "pregunta". Con las personas que más me junto son con ellos tres. Si te molesta, no es mi problema.**_

_**Pásalo bien en Pociones y bueno, en todas las clases. Yo, por ahora, voy a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Este colegio es genial.**_

_**Gracias por hacer la excepción y escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**DM.**_

_Salió en busca de la lechuza, no sabía ni porqué había perdido su tiempo respondiéndole, pero lo había hecho. Buscó a Hermione, pasó por todos los sitios donde creía que podría estar, pero ni rastro. Así que, esperó a la hora de la cena, porque... bueno, porque normalmente los cuatro cenaban juntos._

-Draco, vas a cenar hoy? -_Preguntó Padma, sorprendida._

_-_Em... Sí, tengo hambre -_Mintió él._

_-_Ah bueno, pues vamos! - _Exclamo MacMillan._

_-_Y Hermione?

-No viene.

-Cómo? No viene?

-No. -_**Qué booooorde eres, Padma Patil. De verdad, eh.**_

_**-**_De acuerdo. Bueno, entremos.

_Entraron al Gran Comedor, ahí habían 4 mesas larguísimas, buscaron un sitio y se sentaron los tres. MacMillan les recordaba a Ron, porque no paraba de comer. Padma, se sirvió un poco de pasta con pavo y Draco se sirvió verdura con pollo. Al acabar, se levantaron y salieron. Eran las 22:00 horas y no había ni rastro de Hermione. _

_-_Estoy preocupada, chicos -_Dijo Padma._

_-_Por? Cuando te he preguntado si no venía, pensaba que habías hablado con ella o algo.

-Sí, Malfoy. Pero me dijo que vendría luego.

-Deberíamos separarnos para buscarla, este colegio es inmenso.

-Sí, yo voy con Ernie, y tú... tú vas solo, de acuerdo?

-Eh, por qué yo solo?

-Calla, y vete!

_Se separaron y comenzaron a buscar. Padma y Ernie pasaron por las tres torres, los jardines, diferentes aulas y no la encontraron. Draco también pasó por los jardines, y luego se fué directamente a la biblioteca. En la biblioteca había una especie de habitación cerrada, donde iban sólo los alumnos que tenían permiso de la directora. Aprovechando que no había ningún profesor, Draco entró en silenció y vió a Hermione sentada en el suelo, llorando. Se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, de modo que la cara de Hermione rozaba con su pecho._

_-_Lo siento... -_Dijo él, esperando que ella contestara algo, pero no lo hizo. Siguió llorando. Draco estaba muy sorprendido, porque... si sus cálculos estaban bien hechos, y ella no había parado de llorar desde que escuchó lo que él había dicho, habían pasado unas cuatro horas. -_ Hermione, de verdad que lo siento...

-Yo... yo... No sé porqué me ha afectado tanto... _-Seguía llorando, la camisa de Draco estaba empapada de lágrimas._

_-_Lo siento, no lo decía enserio, te lo prometo... _-Después de haber oído esto, Hermione levantó la mirada y rozaron narices otra vez. Hermione se acercó a él, de modo que estaban a punto de juntar sus labios pero fueron interrumpidos._

_-_Aquí estás! - _Gritó Padma y se separaron inmediatamente. -_Ups, MacMillan, creo que hemos interrumpido algo...

-Qué? No, no.. Está bien.. -_**Está bien? No, Hermione Granger, no está bien. Asdfghjkl!**_

_**-**_Sí, lo que ella dice, está bien. -_Dijo Draco, enfadado._

_Padma los miraba fijamente y sonreía. Jamás de los jamases se hubiese imaginado que Hermione hubiese intentado besar a Draco Malfoy. El mismo que había intentado hacerle la vida imposible durante tantos años. Draco se levantó de manera brusca y Hermione movió su cabeza. Se miraron durante unos segundos y él salió de aquella habitación tirando la puerta._

_-_Qué bien, Granger! No pierdes el tiempo, eh!

-Te puedes callar, Ernie? No ves que los hemos interrumpido? -_Exclamó Padma._

_-_No habéis interrumpido nada. Punto. Gracias por buscarme, nos podemos ir ya?

_Nadie le respondió, lo único que hicieron todos fué salir de ahí. Padma y Ernie comenzaron a hablar, Hermione iba callada, pensando en lo que había estado apunto de hacer. Besar a Draco. Draco Malfoy. El chico que le había hecho la vida imposible todos estos años. Estaba loca? No debía ni haber dejado que la abrazara, en su cabeza el único que debía (y tenía) que estar, era Ron. Ron Weasley._

_-_Hermione! Te estoy hablando! -_Gritó Padma._

_-_Ah, si, lo siento. Nos vemos en la habitación.

_Hermione se fué corriendo a la habitación y ahí se encontró con Draco, que la miraba, como pidiendo una explicación._

_-_En cuanto a lo de antes... Lo... Lo siento... -_Balbuceó ella. Estaba nerviosa, él la ponía nerviosa._

_-_De verdad? Lo sientes? No lo creo... -_Se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado y se acercó a ella._

-No... Digo, sí... Digo...

-Calla. _-Se acercó a ella, la miraba fijamente, y notó que estaba muy nerviosa. Segundos después, sus labios ya estaban sobre los de ella. La besó como nunca nadie la había besado. _

_-_Pa... Para...

-Segura? -_Ella asintió, y se separó de él. -_ Vale.

_Dicho eso, Draco se quedó unos segundos ahí, de pie, esperando la bofetada. Pero lo único que hizo Hermione, fué acercarse a él y besarle otra vez. _

_-_Au! Gracias leona, me acabas de morder.

-Lo... Lo siento...

-La verdad es que me esperaba una bofetada, pero esto es mucho mejor.

_Draco dió media vuelta y salió de allí. De todas las chicas a las que había besado, nunca se había imaginado que Hermione sería la que mejor le besara, la que sería más apasionada. _

_**Nunca me imaginé que besaría a Hermione Granger. Esto es... realmente... raro. JODER, antes la odiaba y ahora... ahora, no? No sé. Cuando se enteren Ron y Potter, me matarán. Por Merlín.**_

-Hola Draco.

-Se puede saber que haces TU aquí?

_**-oooo-oooo-**_

**Y aquí se acaba este capítulo! Ya sabéis, dejad reviews con vuestra opinión, o ideas. Depende de vosotros si queréis que la siga.**

**Snotty-Potty~**


	4. Veritaserum  Obliviate

Capítulo 4: Veritaserum / Obliviate.

* * *

><p>-Se puede saber que haces TU aquí?<p>

_-_Ya veo como me recibes, eh...

-Cállate, Pansy! Qué haces aquí?

-Qué borde.. Venía a saludarte, y quien sabe, tal vez pasar unos días aquí...

_Pansy se acercó a Draco, y le besó, peeeero... justamente alguien entraba por la puerta._

_-_Te odio...

-Hermione, yo...

-Hermione? Desde cuando es Hermione? Pensaba que era sangre-sucia, cerebrito, sabelotodo, etc...

**-**Pero te quieres callar, Pansy?

-Oh, vamos Draco, ni que te afectara... Oye, me puedo quedar aquí?

-Esta habitación la comparto con Ernie.

-Bah, me las ingeniaré para poder quedarme aquí contigo.

-De acuerdo. Salgo un momento.

_Draco salió de la habitación en busca de Hermione mientras Pansy se tumbaba en la cama. Había llegado con una meta. Y la iba a alcanzar._

_-oooo-oooo-_

-Hermione, Hermione, lo siento! -_Gritó Draco cuando encontró a la chic._

_-_Cállate! Eres idiota, esta es la segunda vez que me haces llorar en un día, como lo ves?

-Lo sé, joder! Y las dos veces han sido sin querer!

-Vamos Draco, por qué no le dices la verdad? -_Pansy apareció de un segundo a otro. Cómo lo hacía?_

_-_Qué verdad, Draco? -_Preguntó Hermione._

_-_Salimos. -_**QUÉ? Desde cuando salgo yo con Pansy Parkinson?**_

_**-**_Desde cuando? -_Preguntó Hermione, tragando saliva._

_-_Hace nada, cuando nos has visto besándonos.

-Oh, pues... felicidades! -_Dijo Hermione y se fué._

_-_Desde cuándo salimos, Pansy?

-Se lo acabo de decir! No me digas que también te lo he de repetir a ti también.

-Ah, entonces es verdad, salimos?

-Oh vamos, Draco, no me digas que no tienes ganas de estar con una chica como tú.

-Bueno, como quieras.

_Él se paró a pensar, y llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente hacía bien saliendo con Pansy Parkinson. Ella sí tenía interés en él, no como Hermione. Así que los demás días lo único que Hermione veía era a Pansy pasándoselo genial con Draco por los pasillos de aquel colegio. Quería salir de allí ylo más rápido posible. Ya solo quedaban dos días. Dos días. Eso quería decir que Pansy había pasado más de dos semanas ahí, con Draco, durmiendo en la misma cama... _

_Él la había besado el mismo día que empezó a salir con Pansy, maldita sea! Y después de eso, nunca más había intentado hablar con ella. Pansy se había marchado aquel mismo día (Había decidido irse por su cuenta. Bueno, Draco le había "aconsejado" irse por su cuenta unos días antes ya que los profesores empezaban a sospechar que algo pasaba.) así que Hermione estaba... un poco más feliz que antes. Se encontraba con Padma en la habitación y en aquel momento entraron Ernie y Draco._

_-_Hola Ernie -_Dijeron las dos._

_-_Hola Draco -_Dijo luego Padma._

_-_Hola.

-Al final, no tuvimos que representar en nada a la escuela, no? Llevamos como cuatro semanas de vacaciones en Brasil, esto es perfecto! -_Dijo Ernie._

_-_Lo sé, verdad? Mañana podríamos ir a la playa, los cuatro!

-Yo... yo creo que voy a pasar. -_Anunció Hermione._

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres.

-Sí, quiero quedarme aquí. Pero id vosotros. -_Dijo ella, sonriendo._

-De acuerdo. _-Era la primera vez en semanas que Draco le decía algo "directamente". Todos se quedaron impresionados. Hermione le miró con asco, y salió de la habitación. - _No sé porqué me odia tanto..

-Enserio, Draco? De verdad? Me estás diciendo que no sabes como es que te odia tanto?

-Sí, Ernie. No sé porque me odia tanto.

-No te das cuenta, verdad? -_Le preguntó Padma y le fulminó con la mirada._

_-_No.

-No puedes besar a una chica y dos días después salir con otra. -_Le impetó ella._

_-_Dos horas. -_Corrigió Ernie._

_-_Eso! Dos horas! Peor aún! Si no la querías y/o tenías interés en ella, simplemente no deberías haberle puesto un dedo encima, Malfoy.

-Lo sé, vale? Lo sé! -_Gritó él._

-Pues ya está, Draco. Deja de hacer preguntas tontas!

-Hoooooola! -_Dijo Andreia alegremente. -_Los gritos se oyen hasta la otra punta del pasillo eh!

-Ya, nos lo hemos imaginado. -_Dicho esto, Ernie se acercó a ella y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios._

_-_Puaj! -_Exclamó Draco. _

_-_Eh, yo te he visto hacer lo mismo y cosas "peores" durante dos semanas y no te he dicho nada, así que te agradecería que te guardes tus opiniones, Draco.

-Cosas peores? -_Preguntó Padma._

-Ya, el sabe de que hablo... -_Le echó una mirada rápida a Draco y vió como se sonrojaba en cuestion de segundos._

_-_Oh dios Draco! -_Exclamaron las chicas._

_-_Hora de cenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! -_Gritó Francisca, una de las prefectas._

_-_Salvado por la campana. -_Le susurró Ernie._

_-_Lo sé.

_Se dirigieron al comedor. Los cuatro ya no cenaban juntos. Ahora Hermione se sentaba en una mesa alejada de ellos. Y cada noche, Ernie y Padma le echaban la culpa a Draco._

_-_Mirala. No levanta la mirada de la comida...

-Lo sé, de verdad. Pobre Hermione.

-Tan enamorada de mi estaba? -_Preguntó Draco. Padma, sintió que su paciencia con Draco había llegado a su límite, así que se levantó y le dió una bofetada._

_-_Basta yaaaaaa! Que no te das cuenta que todo esto es culpa tuya? Y no, no estaba enamorada de ti, pero si la besas...! -_Padma no se había dado cuenta, pero había gritado tanto, que todo el comedor se había girado a mirarla, incluyendo a Hermione. Que esbozó una sonrisa al ver como a Draco le había dolido la bofetada._

_-_Joder. -_Fué lo único que pudo decir Hermione._

_Draco se levantó de la mesa, sin casi haber comido y salió de ahí. Hermione fué detrás de él._

_-_Pero que haceeeeeeeees? -_Le gritó Ernie. -_Paraaaa!

-Déjala ir, Ernie... -_Susurró Andreia. -_Es lo mejor.

_-oooo-oooo-_

-Draco. _-__**Qué estoy haciendo? **_

_**-**_Lo siento, Hermione. De verdad que lo siento.

-Es igual.

_Hermione dió media vuelta e hizo ademán de irse, pero él la cogió de la mano y ella se giró._

_-_De verdad que lo siento.

-Da igual -_Repitió ella. No le daba igual, pero no quería romperse a llorar. Habían días que hasta ella se preguntaba por qué le importaba tanto Draco. _

_-_No, no da igual! -_Él la tenía de la mano aún y en aquel momento, con rabia acumulada, la apretó._

_-_Me haces daño, Malfoy! -_Gritó ella y se deshizo de su mano. -_Y para, quieres? Para de decir que lo sientes, porque sabes que no lo haces.

_Hermione se fué, con lágrimas en los ojos otra vez, no sabía cuando se había "enamorado" de Draco Malfoy, pero la idea en sí, no le gustaba. Ella, que había salido de Hogwarts cuatro semanas antes enamorada de Ron Weasley, ahora volvería enamorada del que era su peor enemigo. _

_-oooo-oooo-_

_Draco se quedó mirandola mientras se marchaba y luego se fué a su habitación. Donde allí ya le esperaba Ernie. **Cómo lo hace? En menos de 5 minutos ya está aquí!**_

_**-**_Vienes a decirme que qué le he hecho, etc, etc? Ya te pareces a Potter.

-No, Malfoy. Da la casualidad de que yo duermo aquí. Y para que lo sepas, no te voy a preguntar que le has hecho, porque sé que no le has hecho nada. Que no le harías nada.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Porque lo he escuchado todo

-Bah. Oye, mañana al final vamos a la playa?

-Sí, Padma le ha pedido permiso a la directora, diciéndole que es nuestro último día aquí y que queremos pasarnoslo bien ya que no hemos podido salir, etc...

-Y ha dicho que sí? Perfecto! Ojalá Dumbledore fuera así!

-Se nota que no sabes que es lo que hará ni bien llegues ahí... -_Susurró Ernie. Hermione les había explicado cual era el encargo que el director le había dado._

_-_Cómo?

-Nada, nada. Vamos a dormir ya, que es tarde.

-Pero si son las 22:30!

-Bueno, pero mañana nos tendremos que despertar pronto para ir a la playa. Podremos pasar todo el día allí.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches Ernie. -_Dijo Draco poniéndose el pijama._

_-_Buenas noches.

-oooo-oooo-

En otra parte del castillo, Hermione había decidido que iría a la playa al día siguiente y se había colado en la cocina, y estaba intentando negociar con los elfos.

-Por favor!

-No señorita, no podemos hacer eso.

Hermione quería que los Elfos echaran Veritaserum en la comida de Draco, así podría averiguar si él realmente quería a Pansy.

-De acuerdo, entonces, mañana por la mañana vengo a buscar la comida que llevaremos a la playa, de acuerdo? -_Anunció Hermione con una sonrisa._

_-_Está bien.

-Ah, y por cierto, tened. En caso de que algún día los querráis/necesitéis usar. -_Dicho esto, ella les entregó un par de calcetines a cada uno y salió de allí. _

_Se fué a su habitación y se puso el pijama. Intentaba recordar como había logrado el Veritaserum. Y en aquel momento le vino a la cabeza Dumbledore. Se la había dado por si acaso. No para intentar sacarle información a Draco. Intentó cerrar los ojos solo por cinco segundos, pero se quedó dormida. Y a la mañana siguiente..._

_-_Hermione! Despierta Hermione!

-No grites...

-Va, despierta que nos vamos a la playaaaaaaaaa! -Gritó ella con especial felicidad.

-Vaaaaaale!

_Se despertó, se vistió y bajó corriendo a la cocina. Allí estaban los elfos esperandola con la comida. Les agradeció y volvió a la habitación. Esperaba que no hubiese nadie dentro, y exactamente. No había nadie dentro, probablemente Padma habría ido a despertar a Ernie y a Malfoy. Cogió el pequeño "envase" de vidrio donde tenía el Veritaserum y virtió unas cuantas gotas en la comida de Draco. Era una especie de fiambrera de metal, que tenía una serpiente verde en la tapa. Nunca había puesto ninguna poción en comida, pero tenía que intentarlo. Segundos después de esto, Draco, Ernie y Padma llegaron a la habitación, Hermione les dió las fiambreras a cada uno, bajaron al comedor, desayunaron y fueron a la playa. Cuando llegaron, Hermione y Padma estiraron las toallas y se tumbaron. Ernie y Draco se metieron al agua ni bien llegaron, y a la hora de comer..._

-Oye Draco, me das un poco de eso?

-No!

-Vale vale, tan simpático como siempre.

_Draco comió un poco más y Hermione comenzó con las preguntas._

_-Así que... te gusta mucho Pansy? -Ernie y Padma la miraban sorprendidos._

-Pansy? Ni un poco.

-Ah no? Y entonces porque sales con ella?

-Porque me gustas tú.

_Padma, Ernie y Hermione se quedaron de piedra. Padma se empezó a imaginar lo que su amiga había hecho y cuando lo había hecho, mientras que Ernie no tenía ni idea._

-Así que... cuando volvamos a Hogwarts la dejarás? _- Preguntó Padma._

-Ni de broma.

-Pero no acabas de decir que te gusta Hermione? _-Volvió a preguntar._

-Sí, me gusta, pero no voy a dejar a Pansy. Es genial estar con ella.

-Sí, y hace demasiadas cosas bien, verdad, Dragoncito?_ -Preguntó Ernie riendo._

-Claaaaaro que sí!_ -Respondió y rió._

-No queremos detalles, vale?_ -Dijo Padma._

-Vale, vale._ -Rió Ernie otra vez._

-Creo que tendré que usar Obliviate._ -Susurró Hermione._

-Sí, yo también lo creo._ -Al parecer, Padma había sido la única que le había oido._

_Después de unas cuantas preguntas más, Hermione susurró Obivliate, y Draco se olvidó de todo lo que había dicho antes._

-oooo-oooo-

Aquí tenéis el capítulo cuatro, sé que es más corto que el anterior, pero no he tenido tiempo. Por favoooor, reviews. Ya me estoy desesperando xDDD

.com

Snotty Potty ~


	5. Aviso y nueva historia!

**Hola a todas/todos!**

Lamento deciros que hoy **no **hay capítulo porque últimamente estoy demasiado (sí, demasiado XD) metida en otra historia que he publicado hoy.

Se llama** Escorpiones entre Lirios **es una historia **Scorpius/Lily. **

Esta historia (**"La Dragona y El León"**) probablemente **SÍ **que la seguiré, pero querría pediros que por favor, os pasaseis por la nueva.

Aquí os dejo el link:** .net/s/7319445/1/**

Pronto me pondré a escribir un capítulo **nuevo **de "La Leona y El Dragón" y haré lo mejor que pueda para que os guste.

**Muchísisisisisisisimas gracias!**

**Snotty-Potty~**


End file.
